totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaporterra's TPI
Vaporterra's TPI camp series was one that was active from 2009 until 2014 prior to YouTube scrapping their messaging system. It was quite popular and competitive, ranging anywhere from 20 to 100+ contestants. It was later followed by his Survivor ORGs in Facebook. Season 1 Vaporterra did a Kanto theme for his first season, in which all players must be a preselected pokemon from the Kanto region. This was the first season to include his slacker twist, in this case, whoever didn't do the first challenge was eliminated first, but due to the high number of eliminations, Vaporterra gave some of them a second chance. The winner of this season was Rhydon-shadowthehedgehog125, although he did so via returning on two occassions. Season 2 This time the theme was Johto, and once again people were to choose from preselected pokemon, but this time from Johto. Again there was the same slacker twist as season 1. The winner was Teddiursa-runemakr. Season 3 This time the theme was Hoenn, and for the first time the contestant got to choose whichever pokemon they wanted-even shinies (as long as they were from Hoenn). This was the first season to feature the jury vote factor. Jirachi-megamanx3able won this camp, despite being a target for being a legendary. this camp was the birth of another slacker twist in which if you dont do challenges for 3 times in a row, you're gone. Season 4 Surprise, surprise. This time it was Sinnoh themed. But this time, the cast was 40 instead of 30, and all of the pokemon were fully evolved, making deciding who was a threat more on the youtube users rather than the pokemon. This was the first season to include my 3 strike twist, where if u didn't do 3 challenges in a row, you'd have 3 strikes and u were automatically eliminated. This was the debut of gardevoirjarron's evil side which more or less is gone now. This time the jury vote was at the final 4 with 5-13 being the jury members, with Carnivine-seittertps1120 being the only one not to receive a vote. Rhyperior-mechaxenoxine55 won this season with getting at least half the votes. Season 5 No, no. No one knew/cared about Unova yet, so I decided to do an allstars camp. 8 somewhat high ranking pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh camps were packed into one. The game started with four teams, and then 2, until teams merged for good. A possible Survivor Micronesia reference, Froslass-gardevoirjarron(now JaneishaBreeder) made an all sinnoh and Metagross alliance, refering to Parvati Shallow's female alliance. However, at the final 2, Froslass-gardevoirjarron got some hero cred and gave up the comeptition to give Lucario-panchillo9797 the win, making him the first non-US player to win a season of mine, which made me proud since my horizons were expanding. The highest ranking player from each region in this game were as follows: Kanto: Seaking(6th)-TheFieryCyndaquil Johto: Croconaw(11th)-SurfinBuizel Hoenn: Metagross(3rd)-mechaxenoxine55 Sinnoh: Lucario(1st)-panchillo9797 also the two final teams were dedicated to Misdreavous525 and Nickinor2 Season 6 I wanted to keep the Survivor references alive for one more camp by making Total Pokemon Fans vs. Favorites. Pre season I asked permission from wave3436, InsaneXmas, Misdreavous525, and Nickinor2 to borrow some of their characters, although Misdreavous525 and Nickinor2 had some ground rules: Mis said i couldn't pick players from his show that we still in the competition after Episode 27 of Total Pokemon the Musical, and Nickinor2 said no Lickilicky, Vileplume, Togetic, Pichu, or Pichi, so I improvized. After its absence in season 5, the 3 strike twist returned. For the most part the more experienced players chose the Fans: random pokemon that started out unevolved but then evolved if they did well. Twists from this season include the balancing scales twist (at the final 30 if the number of players form the 2 teams were uneven, some players from the bigger team went to the smaller team) and the redo twist (at the final 22 teams were redone entirely). Due to my excitement and anticipation for the movie Camp Rock 2 the final Jam, the final 2 teams were teams Camp Rock and Camp Star, with both teams evenly matched. There was a patternfor the 2nd and 3rd vote off post merge that the player that won immunity would get out the next time, but the pattern was broken courtesy of Pidgeot(Nicki)-SuperEeveeXPoochyena. With Dunsparce(Xmas)-Goedders getting 3rd, insaneXmas officially has the bragging rights that one of his players was the longest lasting in this season. An unexpected twist was megamanx3able turning from a Normal Tyrogue to a Shiny Hitmontop (due to a Hitmontop being a fave already). InsaneXmas and wave3436 also joined this season as their own characters: Hitmontop and Weavile respectively. In the end, the winner was Fan Ampharos-seittertps1120. Season 7 This season, Total Pokemon World Tour, was based off of season 3 of Total Drama, making this my first camp based off of a specific season of Total Drama. 102 players doing challenges about locations across the globe. This season had 20 returners (well 19 since 1 player returned twice for the first time since season 1), had two players (Gible-ShadowCharizard853 and Shiny Koffing-yaxerblax) join mid game, and the first time I use the same rule mjpj189 does: in case of a tie, the first person to receive the necessary amount of votes to leave leaves. This season was inspired by mjpj189's camps and many say that with this season, it can only go up from here. There were 80 locations from all over the world (and with 3 countries, Australia, Canada, and the USA, being visited more than once) with no one knowing how many there were in total until the season concluded. The season started out with 5 teams, but as numbers dwindled teams began to dissolve, with the Mighty Minun dissolving at the final 80, the Intelligent Illumise dissoliving at the final 60, the Persuasive Plusle dissolving at the final 40, and lastly the Perfect Pikachu dissolving at the merge, making the Victorious Volbeat the superior team, although after the merge the number of former Volbeats only temporarily outnumbered the original Pikachu. The winner was Gardevoir-velmashivestone1 and the runner up was Seviper-mjpj189. Here is a list of top ranking players by region and other classifications: Kanto: Squirtle-msmaple (7th/53rd) Johto: Celebi-thetoycollector100 (9th/92nd) Hoenn: Gardevoir-velmashivestone1 (1st) Sinnoh: Empoleon-empoleon989 (5th/35th/59th) Unova: Emolga-pokemonisthebest54 (13th/102th) Normal (not shiny or unique on paper): Gardevoir-velmashivestone1 (1st) Unique: White Mage Minun-megamanx3able (3rd) Shiny: Shiny Aggron-tyboy618 (6th) Season 8 Total Drama Pokemon World takes the 18 TDWT contestants and puts them in the role as pokemon trainers embarking on a journey while trying to be the last one standing in order to become a pokemon master. Players were given preselected teams (players were allowed to trade) and take part in pokemon based challenges. This is the first camp of mine to have the Redemption Island twist, but the only players that were aware of this were the players that got voted off. Blaineley-p64camps won Redemption Island and therefore returned at the merge. Players that made the merge would have their unevolved pokemon evolve. Any players that made the final 6, if they still had pokemon capable of evolution, would evolve. Here are the contestants that made it to the final 3 and their pokemon teams: 3rd: Courtney-shadestar8: Glaceon Kingdra Ludicolo Chimecho Vespiquen Bisharp (received 1 vote from Bridgette-TotalDramaAcademy) Alejandro-tyboy618: Raticate Rapidash Crobat Manectric Mamoswine Braviary (received votes from Izzy-28o6 and Leshawna-mrpokeguy9) DJ-gliscorraider1: Exeggutor Jumpluff Swellow Lumineon Simisear Musharna (received votes from Noah-MRNATE989, Duncan-StepSoneful, Blaineley-p64camps, Harold-xavierjr190, and Lindsay-yoshiboy19) Note: Tyler-msmaple was in the jury as well but did not vote. Season 9 Total Pokemon Second Choices is considered the sequel to Total Pokemon World Tour. Although most of the players from TPWT will be in this camp, players weren't allowed to pick pokemon that were in TPWT. Furthermore, courtesy of permission from Mis525, I'm able to give this camp a Total Pokemon Live theme with there going to be different TC's every challenges and those TC's have an influence on who gets immunity if a team wins or who can be voted for if the team loses. There are a total be 121 contestants; 80 that began from the start and 41 that were/are addons and with 14 returners, making a total of 135 rankings. The 5 teams at the start of the season were Teams Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. At first, each team only consisted of pokemon from the region the team was named after, but courtesy of the addons, that was no longer the case after a short period of time. Aside from 3 exceptions, this is the first season where instead of eliminating players that closed their accounts or quit, I asked other youtubers if they wanted to replace those players when they quit or closed their account to give players that missed signups a chance. After a 2 season absence, my 3 strike twist returned in which players that fail to do a challenge get a strik and if they fail to do 2 more in a row, they get 3 strikes and are eliminated. In elim 8, the 5 teams merged into 4 with the remaining players at the time picking their new teams and the new team names being Aura Masters (chosen by Pawniard-uxiedude910), Super Avengers (chosen by Golduck-cyndaquil321), Obsessed Uber Fans (chosen by Mightyena-meramon27), and Metus Urna, which means Fear Us in Latin (chosen by Larvitar-runemakr). Between the 12th and 13th challenges, the remaining players at the time voted for which 5 players they wanted to return and the eliminated players that received the top 5 most votes would return, along with 2 wildcards, players that didn't get enough votes but that I picked to return since I thought they deserved another chance. These were the top 5 vote earners: 1.Metapod-Goedders 2.Aipom-aipomluver3 3.Mudkip-ChampionShovy 4.Bidoof-KittyCutieFruity 5.Dewott-SurfinBuizel and the wild cardpicks were Lugia(XD001)-MegaSader and Mightyena-meramon27 so Metapod, Aipom, Mudkip, Bidoof, Dewott, XD001, and Mightyena returned to the game. But since Mudkip later quit, Grotle-MijumaruIsAwesome took his place as a returner as the de facto 3rd wildcard pick. And when Goedders closed his account, Tropius-DylanMultiProduction took his pace as a returner and the de facto 4th wildcard pick, leaving only Aipom, Bidoof, and Dewott to remain that were actually voted to return by the players. This season had the most quitters by far comapred to all other seasons. The most infamous situation of quitters was with Tranquill. Originally, Tranquill was played by thetoycollector100, but when he quit, PokemonTrainerAmber took his place, only to quit and have flamercharizard take over as Tranquill. Another new twist that was implemented this season was in at least one elimination, a person would get eliminated as a "wildcard elimination" meaning they didnt get enough votes to be voted off initially, but since out of all players that received votes that round but not enough votes to be voted off, that person got the most votes, he/she would be eliminated as well. In elim 21, the 4 teams merged into 3 where the TCs at the time came up with 3 potential names and the teams would vote for the best name, and the teams names would be Kamikaze Voltorb, Lightning Assassins, and Go Getters. Shiny Hydreigon-pokemongod777, Golden Dragonair-SaphireThorn, Krookodile-mccreary8, Red's Blastoise-yaxerblax, Minccino-mrlegowaffle911, Mawile-Chillacccinogirl, and Liepard-kevandkeith42120 returned to the game about the same time. The team that was on the longest streak of not winning a challenge is Kamikaze Voltorb. A twist occured because of that streak. Lightning Assassins and Go Getters each voted for who they thought was their teams MVP's. Lightning Assassins picked Hitmonlee-mjpj189 and Go getters picked Aipom-aipomluver3. But those 2 players would be transferred to Kamikaze Voltorb to make it a bit more even. From here on, everyone was stuck on the team they were on until the merge. The merge occured in the final 20 with everyone that would be voted off from that point becoming members of the jury. Since Metagross-AwesomeStarmie10 was planning on leaving youtube shortly after his vote off, he gave up his jury position so it will only be a 16 member jury with a backup in mind in case of a tie. The final 18 consisted of 6 former players from the last 3 teams: KV: Hitmonlee Starmie Aipom Masquerain Liepard Axew LA: Blissey Lugia/XD001 Magmortar PorygonZ Victini Musharna GG: NidoranM Golduck Phanpy Smeargle Minccino Pawniard Every post merge elimination thus far has been a double elimination Liepard-kevandkeith42120 won 6 immunity challenges in a row (the 1st 6 of the merge). So far every vote off post merge involved players voting 2 players off. The final 6 consisted of 2/3 Unova pokemon, with only 1 Kanto pokemon (Hitmonlee) and only 1 Sinnoh pokemon (Magmortar). In the final 6, the players that got eliminated and didn't get the jury were given the opportunity to vote off one of the final 6. It came down to Hitmonlee and Musharna but in the end it came down to who got their amount of votes 1st and unfortunately it ended up causing Hitmonlee-mjpj189's elimination. From that point on, it was evident that the winner of TPSC would be a 1st time winner of Vaporterra's camps, following the script. In the final 5, the then 14 jury members got in the act and voted off one of the final 5, this time having Liepard-kevandkeith42120 voted off. The final 3 was Magmortar-sonicpokelover123, Minccino-mrlegowaffle911, and Pawniard-uxiedude910. Pawniard came in 3rd with votes from Golduck, Blissey, and Musharna. Minccino came in 2nd with votes from Phanpy, NidoranM, XD001, Smeargle, and Masquerain. Magmortar became the winner with votes from Hitmonlee, Starmie, Liepard, Axew, PorygonZ, and Victini. Here is a list of top ranking players by region and other classifications: Winner: Magmortar-sonicpokelover123 (1st) Kanto: Hitmonlee-mjpj189 (6th) Johto: Aipom-aipomluver3 (7th/103rd) Hoenn: Masquerain-velmashivestone1 (14th) Sinnoh: Magmortar-sonicpokelover123 (1st) Unova: Minccino-MrLegoWaffle911 (2nd/51st) Normal (not shiny or unique on paper): Magmortar-sonicpokelover123 (1st) Unique: Lugia(XD001)-MegaSader (16th/110th) Shiny: Shiny Hydreigon-pokemongod777 (24th/42nd) Season 10 Total Pokemon Redemption Island began on the 4th of July and is a bit of a sequel to Total Drama Pokemon World but instead this time the 20 contestants playing would be Pokemon that belong to Survivor contestants from Phillip to JT, from Parvati to Shambo. Again there would be a Redemption Island, but this time all the players would know of its existance ahead of time. Twists include the tribe swap, a double elimination where botht eams vote some1 off and players compete for individual immunity within their teams, and double eliminations resulting in tied votes. Courtney's Absol-JohnnyHero3 was the first of 2 returners upon winning the amount of duels necessary to return on Redemption Island. There was a bit of confusion on whether or not Natalie T's Pachirisu-TheAndyBob5 was gonna quit or not but in the end he remained in the game, albeit with his new username SeakingPwns64. Ozzy's Druddigon-uxiedude910 gave the Merged Tribe their name: The Epic Crew. Ironically, he would become the 1st member of the jury. Natalie T's Pachirisu would become the 2nd player to return from Redemption Island after winning the final duel over Boston Rob's Hitmonlee-firebid1030, Rupert's Hippowdon-sportsguy528, and Phillip's Emboar-luigiyahoo9. This is the last camp of mine MijumaruIsAwesome completed before choosing to making TotalDramaEnthusiast his main camp account. Marty's PorygonZ-01ambrosed won in a jury vote off 7-2-0, becoming the 12th winner of one of my camps, making it an even dozen. Winner: Marty's Porygon-Z-01ambrosed Runner Up: Parvati's Lopunny-TheLazySora 3rd place: Natalie T's Pachirisu-SeakingPwns64 Jury 1.(12th)Ozzy's Druddigon-uxiedude910: Voted for PorygonZ 2.(11th)JT's Linoone-fyrstoppin: Voted for PorygonZ 3.(10th)Natalie White's Lilligant-velmashivestone1: Voted for PorygonZ 4.(9th)Russell's Krookodile-yaxerblax: Voted for PorygonZ 5.(8th)Phillip's Emboar-luigiyahoo9: Voted for PorygonZ 6.(7th)Rupert's Hippowdon-sportsguy528: Voted for PorygonZ 7.(6th)Boston Rob's Hitmonlee-firebid1030: Voted for Lopunny 8.(5th)Coach's Glalie-MijumaruIsAwesome: Voted for PorygonZ 9.(4th)Courtney's Absol-JohnnnyHero3: Voted for Lopunny Season 11 The growth of my camps continue to be relatively exponential with Total Pokemon Outsiders. 147 players signed up, each as unique pokemon that weren't chosen in Total Pokemon World Tour or Total Pokemon Outsiders. The 7 starting teams were based off of the 7 moves in pokemon that require pokemon to recharge after using them: Hyer Beam, Giga Impact, Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, Rock Wrecker, and Roar of Time. Zoroark-poopoopoopoop333, Morty's Gastly-MijumaruIsAwesome, and Horsea-sexypokegrl121 joined the game in elim 2 and Escavalier-flamercharizard, Graveler-TheACF12, Shelgon-coolman1118, and Shiny Klinklang-10gamerguy joined the game in elim 2, with the other 140 contestants starting from elim 1 split into 7 teams of 20. Unlike TPSC, there would be no TCs and no people putting people up for elimination but the strike system would stay in tact along with the inclusion of hidden immunity idols. The method of acquiring hidden immunity idols would be entirely luck based as it depending on the order in which players in each team did the challenge. After elim 6 when 85 players remained in the game (93 counting eventual returners), the players would be put into 5 new teams of 17. These teams would be based off of the 5 main weather conditions in pokemon: Sun, Rain, Hail, Sandstorm, and Fog. The teams were chosen at random but followed 2 rules: -I would make sure that no more than 4 members from a team would be put into each new team -At the time, 20 players were in possession of immunity idols so each of the 5 teams would have 4 players in possession of idols. After elimination 10, the voted off players were given a chance to return. 23 previously voted off players confirmed interest in returning, although the 23rd, Druddigon, was too late. The players still in the game were to vote 4 players that they wanted to return, 1 from each of the 4 groups the possible returnees were organized into. In the end, Beheeyem-sparkyeah5000, Shiny Zorua-JohnnnyHero3, Nidorino-QuilJ1, and Ponyta-regice371 were brought back into the game. In elimination 13, every team voted someone out with 1 player from each team winning immunity and the performance if the immunity winning players deciding the rankings. That elim was a lso the first time a blindside occured due to idols as both Nuzleaf-markgarf and Nidoraino-QuilJ1 were eliminated due to Servine-quilavadude27 and Gengar-THEDKA3 respectively playing their idols. After that, the 51 players currently in the game were put into 3 new teams of 17. These teams, like the previous 2 sets of teams, were based on moves; this time they were based on the Pledge moves (Water Pledge, Fire Pledge, and Grass Pledge). At this time, 14 players were in posession of idols so 2 teams had 5 idol holders while the 3rd had 4. After elimination 20 when 30 players remained, I contacted players I thought deserved to return and asked them why they should return and how they would play the game upon returning. In the end after receiving responses from many players that deserved to return, Octillery-crazysteve1011, Houndoom-BenAndMarcusInc, Cherrim-pokemonand9, and Solosis-flamelord325 returned to the game. Octillery and Cherrim joined Grass Pledge (who went from 9 to 11 players) and Houndoom and Solosis joined Fire Pledge (who went from 8 to 10 players). At the time, Water Pledge was at 13 players. Then for the 21st challenge the teams competed for individual immunity within their teams as each team would vote someone off. In addition, after each team's vote off, a wildcard elimination would take place to eliminate the player that got the highest amount of votes out of everyone that got votes in that elim but wasn't initially voted off. Deino-vanderman128 was eliminated through this twist. After elim 21, 30 players remained (6 of them players that returned after their 1st elimination and 9 in posession of a hidden immunity idol). All teams would be dissolved and the "semi-merge" would begin. Each round, the contestants would be ranked by their performance in the challenge and they would be put in groups where each group would have to vote a player off. It would be similar to the merge as they would be permanently competing individually but not completely because they would still be comfined to groups, albeit groups that would change after each challenge. These were the members of the immune group each round during the semi-merge: Elim 22: Poliwrath, Ponyta, Ditto, Vaporeon, Shiny Girafarig, Manaphy, Sawk, Scrafty, Shiny Cofagrigus, Bisharp Elim 23: Bisharp, Flaaffy, Houndoom, Lairon, Latios, Octillery, Salamence Elim 24: Bisharp, Keldeo, Sandshrew, and Salamence Elim 25: Houndoom, Manaphy, Mr.Mime, Ponyta, Scrafty, and Shiny Cofagrigus Between elims 22 and 23, the semi-merge name was revealed to be the "Outsider Champions". After elim 25, the final 20 of the Outsider Champions made it to the merge (the semi-merged name carried over to the merge). From there, this would be the schedule: 6 double eliminations, then 5 single eliminations, then the jury vote. 20th-4th place finishers would make the jury and vote for 1 of the final 3 to win. The last 2 idols of the game would be awared during the 1st merged immunity challenge (making there be 5 active idols as of elim 26) and idols would no longer be able to be used once players reach the final 8. The final 3 of this camp was Sandshrew-redking632, Shiny Girafarig-TheLazySora, and Cherrim-pokemonand9. Shiny Girafarig won the jury vote 9-7-1 to become the first person in the history of Vaporterra's camps to win 2 of vaporterra's camps. Jury Vote: Shiny Girafarig received votes from Ponyta, Octillery, Latios, Manaphy, Sandile, Scrafty, Shiny Cofagrigus, Scizor, and Vaporeon. Sandshrew received votes from Houndoom, Poliwrath, Servine, Cobalion, Crustle, Lairon, and Bisharp. Cherrims' sole vote came from Mr.Mime. Challenge 1: Tell me which Pokemon game (out of Red Blue Yellow Gold Silver Crystal Ruby Sapphire Firered Leafgreen Emerald Diamond Pearl Platinum Heartgold Soulsilver Black and White) was the hardest for you and explain why. Challenge 2: Tell me what your favorite attack is that is the same type as your pokemon (single typed pokemon pick 1 attack, dual typed pokemon pick 2 attacks) Challenge 3: Pick your favorite movie character/actor that was born in a different country than you were Challenge 4: Say what your favorite Rotom form is and explain your choice Challenge 5: List the 17 types of pokemon from 1-17 with 1 being your favorite and 17 being your least favorite. Explain your choices for fave and least fave type Challenge 6: Tell me what your favorite 2012 SuperBowl commercial was and why. 1 pt for naming the commercial, 2 for naming the commcercial and explaining your choice, 3 for doing the previous criterea and picking a commercial on my personal top 10 list, 4 for doing the previous criterea and picking one on my top 5 list, and 5 for doing the previous criterea and picking my favorite commercial (Trivia: No one picked my favorite commercial; the Jack in the Box one) Challenge 7: This is the first challenge after the 7 teams merged to 5. At this point each team had 4 players in posession of idols. The challenge was to guess which 4 have idols and explain any reasoning behind your guesses. Challenge 8: Tell me about your daily routine, which should be a mix of what your daily routine would be as a person and what your daily routine be as your pokemon. I'm looking for a response that's not too short or long, is in the correct designated format, spelling and grammar counts, you must include an interaction w/ at least 1 other pokemon, and the more creative and itneresting it is the better. Challenge 9: Name 1 video game you think is overrated and 1 video game you think is underrated and give a good argument for each. Challenge 10: Recall a funny thing that happened in school. Challenge 11: Match 12 pokemon with their respective signature moves Challenge 12: Describe how you would want the Generation V stadium/colosseum game to be. Challenge 13: Each team is playing for individual immunity within their teams. It's a dance battle. Each round each player can send their dance moves hoping that they'll be good enough for the next round. The process continues a couple of times until a winner is decided by yours truly. Challenge 14: Send me the name of one pokemon with a x4 weakness. However, if two people send me the same pokemon or 2 pokemon in the same evolution line, they will be penalized. Once a pokemon is used, you can't even use a different variation of that pokemon. Challenge 15: Tell me what the elimination order of Total Drama Revenge of the Island would be if it went your way and explain your order. Challenge 16: Tell me what your favorite video game console is, what your favorite video game for that console is, and explain both your choices. Challenge 17: At this point Vaporterra felt nostalgic about 6teen and Stoked, two shows he hasn't watched in a while as of April 2012 despite their episodes being on youtube. The contestants must pick whether they'd rather hang out at the beach (referring to Stoked) or the mall (referring to 6teen) and give 3 reasons explaining their decision. Challenge 18: The players must imagine that their pokemon have been selected to compete in a Pokemon version of the Hunger Games. Explain in as much detail as possible how you would plan to win, including details such as whether or not they'd make an alliance, if they would go for the items at the Cornucopia, etc. (Credit to yoshiboy1919 for the idea). Challenge 19: The players had to go to wikipedia, click on "random article", and tell me the name of the article they stumbled upon by chance. I would do the same. Then I'd compare their articles to mine (which was Beppo Station) and the closer alphabetically their articles were to mine, the better. Challenge 20: Choose 1 move Bulbasaur can learn, 1 move Charizard can learn, 1 move Squirtle can learn, and 1 move Pikachu can learn to form a moveset. The more effective and well thought out the moveset is, the better. Challenge 21: Each team is playing for individual immunity within their teams. The players must send me the script of a commercial of a product (real or fake) that their pokemon would endorse. Best one from each team wins immunity. Challenge 22: Come up with a name for the Semi-Merged Team (may or may not be used for Merge as well). Challenge 23: Say what you would write on someone's yearbook. Challenge 24: Part 1: Tell me whether or not you're looking forward to seeing a certain movie this summer; if you are, say which movie you are most anticipating and explain why. If not, explain why. Part 2: Tell me which legendary pokemon from Generations I-IV would make for a good Unova region movie and explain why. Challenge 25: Choose 6 non legendary pokemon from the extended Sinnoh Pokedex (from 1-Turtwig to 209-Absol) that you would use against Cynthia's team (Spiritomb Milotic Roserade Lucario Garchomp Togekiss) and explain your strategy(ies). Challenge 26: Make a list of the top 10 most popular Generation I pokemon and rank them in order of 1-10 with 1 being the most popular. The top 4 players whose lists make the most sense will win immunity this round. Challenge 27: Tell me which 5 players out of the final 18 you think would make the final 5 and why if you didn't. 3 players would win immunity. Challenge 28: At the time of the challenge it was the final 16 and the UEFA Euro 2012 (a soccer tournmane tcomprising of 16 teams) was underway so the challenge was about the countries in that tournament: Croatia, Czech Republic, Denmark, England, France, Germany, Greece, Ireland, Italy, Netherlands, Poland, Portugal, Russia, Spain, Sweden, and Ukraine. The contestants had to rank those countries from 1-16 with 1 being the country they were interested in the most and 16 being the one they were least interested in. 3 players with the most in-depth lists that made sense would win immunity. Challenge 29: If you like Mario video games, tell me what your favorite one is and explain your choice. If not, explain why you haven't really enjoyed Mario games. 2 players would win immunity (crossover games like SSB and Mario and Sonic at the Olympics do not count). Challenge 30: Select stages and characters that would make for a good Super Smash Bros style game but without using any stages or characters from Nintendo, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Metal Gear. Challenge 31: Pick 6 of the following characters that you think would've made TDWT a better season and explain your choices and the impact you think they would have: Anne Maria B Beth Brick Cameron Dakota Dawn Eva Geoff Jo Justin Katie Lightning Mike Sadie Sam Scott Staci Trent Zoey Challenge 32: Tell me who do you think would make a better Total Drama host than Chris and explain your choice. Whoever picked the best host wins immunity. Challenge 33: Make a fake sports league using team names based off of Pokemon and Pokemon world locations. The immunity winner is determined by who put the most effort and organization into the challenge. Challenge 34: Take 1 challenge from TDI and 1 challenge from TDROTI and combine them to make an interesting combination of challenges that would be cool to have in a season of Total Drama. Whoever makes the best combo wins immunity. Challenge 35: Tell me the names of 3 players in the jury you think deserved to make it to the final 3 but didn't and explain your choices. Chalelnge 36: I set up 20 questions about my preferences of things ranging from youtube Celebrities, Total Drama Characters, and Video Games (and more) and whoever got the most right won immunity Elimination Order elim 1 {C {C}155th Electrike-TheElectricManectric(quit) {C {C}154th Phione-thetoycollector100 (quit) {C {C}153rd Rayquaza-EpicReshiram47 {C {C}152nd Darkrai-regice112 {C {C}151st Wigglytuff-pokemon5201 {C {C}150th Beedrill-panchillo9797 {C {C}149th Taillow-connor637movies {C {C}148th Vulpix-chimchar3142 {C {C}147th Linoone-umbreon713 {C {C}146th Froslass-Absol1814 elim 2 {C {C}Horsea, Morty's Gastly, and Zoroark join the game 145th Pachirisu-catimis8 (quit) 144th Natu-eeveerocksx8 (quit) 143rd Zekrom-TheWetVerizon (quit) 142nd Houndour-Superthegamefreak (quit) 141st Torchic-toonlink49 140th Giratina Origin Form-christmon12345678 139th Seadra-jangoligth 138th Scyther-eevee2umbreon2345 137th Vibrava-ShadowAbsol1000 (closed account) 136th Beldum-yugioh594 135th: Probopass-mechaxenoxine55 134th: Haunter-isaiahcow1 133rd: Genesect-cortini88 132nd: Clamperl-daisy88999 elim 3 Shelgon, Shiny Klinklang, Escavalier, and Graveler join the game 131st: Drifblim-DylanMultiProduction 130th: Mienshao-littlemewgirl 129th: Serperior-MrSnivy11 128th: Poochyena-SHINXBOY1 127th: Exploud-ThomasandSnorlaxPro 126th: Escavalier-flamercharizard 125th: Shiny Klinklang-10gamerguy 124th: Kyogre-therealmynewaccount elim 4 123rd: Swanna-cutebunny1112(trouble contacting this account) 122nd: Horsea-sexypokegrl121 121st: Gliscor-GligarG6 120th: Kakuna-yaxerblax 119th: Poliwhirl-Dcatone 118th: Priniplup-TheForgotten989 117th: Shiny Zorua-JohnnnyHero3 116th: Azelf-therockmusiclover1 115th: Swadloon-shadowsnorlaxman32 elim 5 114th: Tauros-TheBeckham918 (quit) 113th: Latias-JaneishaBreeder (quit) 112th: Ralts-velmashivestone1 (quit) 111th: Shiny Larvesta-dax22331 (quit) 110th: Gyarados-alexlion0511 109th: Spiritomb-AquaOzzy 108th: Dugtrio-Multimariofan123 107th: Zoroark-poopoopoopoop333 106th: Accelgor-Azelflover525 105th: Foongus-BlueLucario98 104th: Yamask-Tonylonelyhedgehog 103rd: Nidorino-QuilJ1 elim 6 102nd: Shelgon-coolman1118 (quit) 101st: Fraxure-shadowjohn29 100th: Vanillite-cyndaquil321 99th: Meowth-dapoppy42 98th: Baltoy-pinkbelossom 97th: Dratini-xXMusicianTrentXx 96th: Ponyta-Regice371 95th: Rhydon-Shadowthehedgehog123 94th: Ninjask-buizelrulez01 elim 7 93rd: Pidgeotto-GliscorRaider1 (quit) 92nd: Hoppip-nejihyuga157975 91st: Cameron's Mantyke-TDWTfan2222 90th: Ledian-ledyba747 89th: Cherrim-pokemonand9 elim 8 88th: Beheeyem-sparkyeah5000 87th: Meloetta-Junethepokemonlover 86th: Petilil-Nocmon489 85th: Staryu-number1codelyokofan 84th: Druddigon-SquirtaliateReborn elim 9 83rd: Mewtwo-KaijuWarlordKing (quit) 82nd: Nosepass-ShinyGenesectAron2 (got 3 strikes) 81st: Bagon-FlyPikachuNEW 80th: Ferroseed-gonzcob20 79th: Cubchoo-loppybunny13 78th: Hoothoot-StardustLive5 77th: Abra-firebid1030 elim 10 76th: Togekiss-SusanLucarioFan16 75th: Virizion-cheetah465 74th: Tentacruel-IzzyEsquire 73rd: Dusknoir-yymastaconfuctious 72nd: Graveler-TheACF12 71st: Mandibuzz-lohuydahutt 70th: Marshtomp-kietgreen 69th: Stunfisk-multipokemon1111 Beheeyem-sparkyeah5000, Shiny Zorua-johnnnyhero3, Nidorino-QuilJ1, and Ponyta-Regice371 return elim 11 68th: Octillery-crazysteve1011 67th: Morty's Gastly-MijumaruIsAwesome 66th: Buneary-katz10089 65th: Combusken-Typemania elim 12 64th: Zapdos-fireworkatyperry 63rd: Ursaring-leotamer5 62nd: Porygon2-Nboy2000 61st: Munna-mrlegowaffle911 elim 13 60th: Chimchar-ghostspirit16 59th: Reshiram-ShinyShaymin2 58th: Nidorino-QuilJ1 (again) 57th: Nuzleaf-markgarf 56th: Beheeyem-sparkyeah5000 (again) elim 14 55th: Misdreavus-bowling4fun2 54th: Houndoom-BenAndMarcusInc 53rd: Simipour-chrisw756 elim 15 52nd: Cresselia-24Zony 51st: Ninetales-rmills922 50th: Clefairy-carlcloverfan elim 16 49th: Drapion-Wraighteric 48th: Primeape-gopokemon121 47th: Archeops-TheSwoobatNinja elim 17 46th: Kabuto-darth0doom 45th: Lapras-seittertps1120 44th: Butterfree-bmania99 elim 18 43rd: Groudon-TheCommenterSam 42nd: Shiny Mew-shadowshayminakyform 41st: Solosis-flamelord325 elim 19 40th: Teddiursa-crazycoconut360 39th: Golurk-pokemongod777 38th: Kyurem-KiriyaWave elim 20 37th: Garchomp-sonicpokelover123 36th: Golem-Krisdavalos1 35th: Gengar-THEDKA3 Octlliery-crazysteve1011, Houndoom-BenAndMarcusInc, Cherrim-pokemonand9, and Solosis-flamelord325 return elim 21 34th: Articuno-cheryblosen 33rd: Arbok-shadestar8 32nd: Shiny Chikorita-pokemonkieran 31st: Deino-vanderman128 all teams dissolved; semi-merge begins elim 22 30th: Cinccino-meanboy305 29th: Solosis-flamelord325 (again) elim 23 28th: Shiny Zorua-JohnnnyHero3 (again) 27th: Ditto-CheeseROFL 26th: Monferno(M)-lightpokemonking elim 24 25th: Sawk-JETaylor98 24th: Flaaffy-AmazingArceus 23rd: Sharpedo-kopeter14 elim 25 22nd: Salamence-01ambrosed 21st: Keldeo-mrpokeguy9 elim 26 20th/1st member of the jury: Houndoom-BenAndMarcusInc (again) 19th/2nd member of the jury: Ponyta-Regice371 (again) elim 27 18th/3rd member of the jury: Poliwrath-IRuleWithLucas 17th/4th member of the jury: Octillery-crazysteve1011 (again) elim 28 16th/5th member of the jury: Servine-quilavadude27 15th/6th member of the jury: Latios-firefang20 elim 29 14th/7th member of the jury: Manaphy-RoamingCharge 13th/8th member of the jury: Cobalion-awesomeadam111 elim 30 12th/9th member of the jury: Crustle-CharmanderIsAwesome 11th/10th member of the jury: Sandile-nintendofan204 elim 31 10th/11th member of the jury: Mr.Mime-msmaple 9th/12th member of the jury: Scrafty-redfrog45 elim 32 8th/13th member of the jury: Lairon-Woodenfan elim 33 7th/14th member of the jury: Bisharp-gaamaru95 elim 34 6th/15th member of the jury: Shiny Cofagrigus-kevandkeith42120 elim 35 5th/16th member of the jury: Scizor-sizorwooper2 elim 36 4th/17th member of the jury: Vaporeon-vidiogamemaster101 Jury Vote 3rd: Cherrim-pokemonand9 (again) 2nd: Sandshrew-redking632 1st: Shiny Girafarig-TheLazySora Season 12 Survior Pokemon League is similar to Total Drama Pokemon World where it's a camp where the players take on the roles of Pokemon Trainers but instead of Total Drama characters it's Survivor players: The top 12 from Nicaragua, Redemption Island, and South Pacific. This camp fittingly started on February 15th, 2012, the day Survivor: One World began. This camp's main focus has been doing things trainers usually do: catch pokemon, train, battle, and trade, although as of now no trades have occured. Unlike Total Drama Pokemon World, this time the contestants are able to have more than 6 pokemon, allowing for more diversity. Like in Total Pokemon Redemption Island, Redemption Island was in effect although it took 8 eliminations for the 1st actual duel to be completed since until then, no one would respond to the duels. For the first 8 eliminations, the 3 teams were Nicaragua, Redemption Island, and South Pacific, with the contestants seperated by what season their player was from. Starting in elim 9, only 2 teams existed and the 24 players still in the 3 teams would be mixed up into 2 teams of 12: Salani and Manono. When 18 players were left in the main game, a duel would take place where 2 of the Redemption Island inhabitants would re-enter the main game and those players were Albert-meanboy305 and Coach-bluelucario98. After a triple elimination sent Marty, Matt, and Fabio to Redemption Island, Manono would lose 2 challenges and vote off Coach and Chase. Then Salani would lose in a challenge that resulted in a double elimination and Albert and Grant were voted off. The jury would start at the final 16. The final 16 was the 1st point of the game where there were the same amount of male castaways and female castaways remaining. After the duel where Marty defeated Cochran and Ozzy, Marty returned from Redemption Island and the two tribes merged into Tikiano. From that point Redemption Island restarted for the 3rd time and the remaining players would compete in immunity challenges where 1-3 players (usually) would win immunity each round. Redemption Island ended at the final 7 when Brenda defeated Marty(6th place) and Mike(7th place) and from then on if you were voted off, you were gone for good. Jane-JaneishaBreeder won this camp by defeating 2nd place Brenda-kevandkeith42120 and 3rd place Andrea-redfrog45 in a 6-4-3 vote. Eliminations 36th: Dawn-shadowthehedgehog125(Eevee): Forfeited at Redemption Island 35th: Whitney-AquaOzzy(Electrike): This person has been inactive for a long time in several camps so she was eliminated w/o Redemption Island 34th: Jim-yaxerblax(Exeggcute): Quit so didn't go to Redemption Island 33rd: David-alexlion0511(Poliwag Numel Dratini): Quit so didn't go to Redemption Island 32nd: Julie-DestructiveDugtrio(Diglett Gastly Aron): Quit so didn't do to Redemption Island 31.5th: Boston Rob-pokemonand9(Lillipup Phanpy Goldeen): Didn't reply to duel so was automatically eliminated 31st: Phillip-MrDoubleGAngster(Duskull Snivy Joltik): Didn't reply to duel so was automatically eliminated 30th: Alina-crystalzoura1(Vulpix Spearow Abra): Didn't reply to duel so was automatically eliminated 29th: NaOnka-mrlegowaffle911(Petilil Slowpoke Charmander Ledyba Duskull Vanillite): Didn't reply to duel so was automatically eliminated Boston Rob-pokemonand9 returns to Redemption Island since internet issues caused his elimination 28th: Benry-isaiahcow1(Sneasel Murkrow Snorunt Claydol Magmar Lickilicky): Lost to Boston Rob in duel 1. 27th: Sash-mechaxenoxine55(Kabuto Axew Purrloin Totodile Darumaka Beldum): Lost to Albert and Boston Rob in duel 2. 26th: Ralph-pinkbelossom(Flaaffy Weepinbell Octillery Machoke Grovyle Ariados): Lost to Albert and Boston Rob in duel 3. 25th: Sophie-24Zony(Metagross Gabite Plusle Sawsbuck Lumineon Eevee) PC: Wailord: Lost to Albert and Boston Rob in duel 4. 24th: Boston Rob-pokemonand9(Herdier Seaking Cherrim Sewaddle Ponyta Sableye) PC: Phanpy: Lost to Albert and Coach in duel 5. 23rd: Steve-LickyKing(Bronzong Corsola Marowak Magcargo Cacturne Hippopotas) PC: Venomoth: Lost to Albert and Coach in duel 6. 22nd: Brandon-PKMNDramaStudios(Zoroark Swellow Salamence Luxray Lucario Charizard): Lost to Albert and Coach in duel 7. 21st: Rick-shadowshade8(Rapidash Krookodile Beartic Golbat Aggron Salamence): Lost to Albert and Coach in duel 7. Albert-meanboy305 and Coach-bluelucario98 return from Redemption Island 20th: Fabio-ShinyGenesectAron2(Toxicroak Muk Medicham Dragonair Croconaw Charmeleon) PC: Houndour: Lost to Marty in duel 8. 19th: Matt-JETaylor98(Sneasel Persian Simisage Typhlosion Azumarill Zweilous) PC: Lillipup: Lost to Marty in duel 8. 18th: Coach-bluelucario98(Cloyster Exeggutor Dodrio Crustle Primeape Cofagrigus) PC: Lampent: Lost to Marty in duel 9. 17th: Chase-piplupfan32(Electrike Frillish Altaria Floatzel Arcanine Ursaring): Lost to Marty in duel 10. Jury Starts 16th: Grant-msmaple(Swampert Drapion Mr.Mime Espeon Blaziken Snorlax): Lost to Marty in duel 11. 15th: Albert-meanboy305(Sandslash Eevee Honchkrow Hydreigon Emboar Zebstrika) PC: Pidgey Tentacruel: Lost to Marty in duel 11. 14th: Cochran-pokemonkieran(PorygonZ Jumpluff Mamoswine Dragonite Magnezone Spiritomb): Lost to Marty in duel 12. 13th: Ozzy-NegaSub(Garchomp Blaziken Yanmega Blastoise Weezing Gallade) PC: Bisharp: Lost to Marty in duel 12. Marty-connor637movies returns from Redemption Island Merge (Tikiano tribe forms) 12th: Natalie-cheryblosen(Mr.Mime Lanturn Dragonite Blaziken Azumarill Charizard) PC: Sawsbuck: Lost to Brenda in duel 13. 11th: Holly-cheetah465(Swalot Starmie Bisharp Galvantula Tropius Cofagrigus) PC: Claydol: Lost to Ashley and Brenda in duel 14. 10th: Ashley-TheLazySora(Vaporeon Zebstrika Jynx Golurk Arcanine Dragonite) PC: Ludicolo Swoobat: Lost to Dan and Brenda in duel 15. 9th: Keith-JohnnnyHero3(Leafeon Ursaring Rapidash Gengar Dragonite Honchkrow) PC: Staraptor: Lost to Brenda in duel 16. 8th: Dan-01ambrosed(Rhyperior Chandelure Xatu Samurott Mawile Delibird) PC: Kingdra Electivire Mightyena: Lost to Brenda in duel 16. 7th: Mike-redturtle632(Eelektross Scrafty Medicham Infernape Politoed Mawile) PC: Typhlosion Haxorus Serperior: Lost to Brenda in duel 17. 6th: Marty-connor637movies(Serperior Unfezant Golduck Magmortar Steelix Mamoswine): Lost to Brenda in duel 17. Brenda-kevandkeith42120 returns from Redemption Island and Redemption Island ends. 5th: Edna-bowling4fun2(Espeon Ampharos Charizard Machamp Froslass Leavanny) PC: Emolga Xatu: Voted Off 3-2 4th: Purple Kelly-Franky494(Roserade Magcargo Cryogonal Altaria Typhlosion Lucario) PC: Cloyster Whiscash: Voted Off 2-1-1 Jury Vote 3rd: Andrea-redfrog45(Meganium Houndoom Sharpedo Luxray Lucario Gallade): Got 3 jury votes (Purple Kelly, Mike, and Marty) 2nd: Brenda-kevandkeith42120(Golem Jynx Sceptile Spiritomb Magnezone Swanna): PC: Machamp Scrafty Golurk: Got 4 jury votes (Edna Dan Ashley Brenda) 1st: Jane-JaneishaBreeder(Dewgong Snorlax Vespiquen Leafeon Gallade Golurk): PC: Infernape: Got 6 jury votes (Grant, Albert, Cochran, Natalie, Holly, and Keith) Season 13 Total Pokemon Media started on August 2nd 2012. 124 players signed up for this camp which is closer to the amount of people that were in TPSC rather than TPO but still that makes for a big and usually fun camp. This camp will still have a strike system and idols. There may also be other prizes but that is not 100% confirmed just yet. Also there will be a few twists that will involve players from different teams interracting. The starting 8 teams are based off the 4 most recent main series duos in Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl, HG and SS, Black and White, and Black 2 and White 2. The theme of this camp has to do with media: Video Games, Web Sensations, Movies, TV Shows, Sports, etc. There would be 10 returners and 6 addons (the 6 addons debuted in elims 2-4). In elim 7, 5 players returned and several players switched teams as a part of a big twist. In elim 5, 8 immunity idols came into play (1 for each team) and 2 were used in elim 6 to cause the eliminations of Simisage-shadowthehedgehog125 and Feraligatr-TheACF12 (they eventually returned). A 3rd would be used to blindside Cleffa-rmills922, making rmills922 the first player in vaporterra history to be eliminated because of a hidden immunity idol more than once. In elim 10, the teams merged into Diamond/Pearl, Heartgold/Soulsilver, Black/White, and Black 2/White 2 and Durant-cheetah465 moved from HGSS to BW to have 4 teams of 13. Another idol challenge occured along with the Epic Rap Battles of History challenge and 4 more players got idols, meaning at this point 7 players were in posession of idols. In elim 15, Team Heartgold/Soulsilver would end up with 4 players after losing 9 players over the course of the last 5 eliminations, making them the weakest of the 4 merged teams. Since Diamond/Pearl still had 8 players as of that elimination, the player that got the 2nd highest votes in elim 15 on that team (Jolteon(F)-vidiogamemaster101) would be transferred to Heartgold/Soulsilver. At this point, 5 idols are in play (1 in DP, 2 in BW, and 2 in B2W2). The last 5 returning players would return just before challenge 16: Muk-SBproductions12, Cleffa-rmills922, Flygon-NegaSub, Purugly-seittertps1120, and Roggenrola-vanderman128. The 4 teams merged at the final 21 with Diamond/Pearl at 6, Heartgold/Soulsilver at 5, Black/White at 4, and Black 2/White 2 at 5, with 6 idols in play as of challenge 19. Challenge 19 would produce the last idol of the game. In Elim 21, Gurdurr-yymastaconfuctious was eliminated by the host for a high level of inactivity. His jury status was also in doubt until he was online for the first time in weeks. Elim 25 was the last chance for players to use their idols. The final 3 came down to Beartic-kevandkeith42120, Mantine-wifishark8, and Qwilfish(M)-dudeski7373 and by a 9-6-3 vote, Qwilfish(M)-dudeski7373 defeated 5th place TDC finisher Mantine (runner up) and SPL runner up Beartic (3rd place) to win the camp. Elim Order Elim 1 (Introduction) 140th: Aron-MrSlippery03 (closed account) Diamond 139th: Electrode(M)-Totaldrama776 Diamond 138th: Yanma(M)-pokesocks123 Diamond 137th: Dwebble-laserluke4 Black 2 136th: Bellsprout(F)-TheMCC100 Black 2 135th: Lanturn-firefang20 Heartgold 134th: Togetic(M)-MrSnivy11 Heartgold 133rd: Terrakion-zhuzhu26 Black 132nd: Piloswine-yoshiboy1919 Soulsilver 131st: Pansage(M)-Amzing BrickTD Pearl Slowking-TheWetVerizon joins the game Elim 2 (Dance Dance Revolution) 130th: Panpour(F)-doggieslover10124 (quit) Soulsilver 129th: Regigigas-pegasus6772 White 128th: Lillipup(F)-dewhbda White 127th: Flygon-NegaSub Pearl 126th: Wormadam-treecko101piplup Pearl 125th: Voltorb-TheBulletBillCannon Black 2 124th: Alakazam-ajthespriter06 Black 2 123rd: Diglett(M)-gamercity12 White 2 122nd: Mareep-QuilMasters1 Heartgold 121st: Deerling-vix956 Soulsilver Starly-mixmasteranime and Seismitoed-mrempoleon2010 join the game Elim 3 (Marvel's The Avengers) 120th: Volcarona-mccreary8 (got 3 strikes) Black 119th: Glameow-JaneishaBreeder Heartgold 118th: Unown-claynay1 Heartgold 117th: Camerupt-BenAndMarcusInc White 116th: Igglybuff-LloydZXMultiturtle White 115th: Hippopotas-ImmaKiba1 Black 114th: Landorus-trelonbarrett123 Black 113th: Sigilyph-jasonbigboy73 Pearl 112th: Drifloon-ptvids1 Pearl 111th: Lampent(M)-MrIlikepie729 Black 2 110th: Duosion-cortini88 Black 2 Dodrio-carlcloverfan, Lotad-flamelord325, and Bouffalant-jacobwinner1999 join the game Elim 4 (Mario Sports Mix) 109th: Castform-sonicpokelover123 Soulsilver 108th: Spoink-SuperVideoMad Soulsilver 107th: Shedinja(F)-loppybunny13 Diamond 106th: Poliwag(F)-Misaapop Lulu Diamond 105th: Kadabra(M)-Regice371 White 2 104th: Steelix-retartedhippo129 White 2 103rd: Swablu(F)-Wooperer323 Black 2 102nd: Lunatone-megamanx3able Black 2 101st: Elgyem-annay725 Pearl Elim 5 (Sonic Colors) 100th: Krokorok-shadowjohn29 (quit) Soulsilver 99th: Pinsir(M)-DamAndy595 White 2 98th: Leavanny(M)-CharmanderIsAwesome White 2 97th: Frillish(M)-SneaselStar Black 96th: Yanmega-Wraighteric Black 95th: Haxorus-furrydragon37 White 94th: Dodrio-carlcloverfan White 93rd: Purugly-seittertps1120 Soulsilver 92nd: Delibird-SBBFantic989 Soulsilver 91st: Slowking-TheWetVerizon Diamond Elim 6 (2012 Olympics) 90th: Tynamo-LegoMrUniverse (quit) Black 2 89th: Walrein-DestructiveDugtrio (closed account) Heartgold 88th: Meganium-TotalPokemonIsland47 (closed account) Soulsilver 87th: Ariados-pokemonisthebest54 Soulsilver 86th: Dialga-TMNTfan567 Diamond 85th: Golett-TheLazySora Black 84th: Metang-TaraChris1124 White 2 83rd: Simisage-shadowthehedgehog125 Black 82nd: Feraligatr-TheACF12 Heartgold 81st: Zubat-coolman1118 Pearl Feraligatr-TheACF12, Steelix-retartedhippo129, Glameow-JaneishaBreeder, Simisage-shadowthehedgehog125, and Landorus-trelonbarrett123 return Elim 7 (One Direction) 80th: Venonat-redturtle632 (quit) Pearl; Diamond 79th: Whismur-piplupfan32 Soulsilver; Black 78th: Cloyster-sparkyeah5000 Black 77th: Sunkern(M)-pokemonkieran Diamond 76th: Milotic-pokemon5201 Black 2 75th: Alomomola-RoamingCharge White 74th: Palpitoad-shadowduck7 White 2 73rd: Cleffa-rmills922 Pearl Elim 8 (Smosh) 72nd: Tornadus-joshtheawesum96 Heartgold 71st: Landorus-trelonbarrett123 (again) Black; Heartgold 70th: Gorebyss-bowling4fun2 White 69th: Uxie-Franky494 Diamond; White 68th: Croagunk-Farvaful Diamond 67th: Zweilous(M)-darkknigh11 Black 2 66th: Eelektross-MultiMariofan123 Pearl 65th: Azumarill-babycakes123tdifan Black Elim 9 (FIFA) 64th: Mankey(M)-GamerJful Soulsilver 63rd: Mesprit-mrlegowaffle911 Pearl 62nd: Machop-boboj1000 Heartgold 61st: Crawdaunt-chimcharman123 White 60th: Dustox(M)-Mario64Plush Diamond 59th: Lotad-flamelord325 Black; Black 2 58th: Darmanitan-hdude01 White 2 Elim 10 (Epic Rap Battles of History) 57th: Taillow(M)-GamerBlitzful Heartgold; Heartgold/Soulsilver 56th: Surskit-MrGameingRox White; Soulsilver; Heartgold/Soulsilver 55th: Glameow-JaneishaBreeder (again) Heartgold; Soulsilver; Heartgold/Soulsilver 54th: Sableye-MusicianofDarkness55 White 2; Black 2/White 2 53rd: Pidgey(M)-Rhbkblader88 Black 2; Black 2/White 2 52nd: Emboar-quilavadude27 Black; Black/White Elim 11 (Hurricane Sandy) 51st: Durant-cheetah465 Black 2; Soulsilver; Black/White 50th: Steelix-retartedhippo129 (again) White 2; Black; Black/White 49th: Vileplume(M)-TheZrtuy Pearl; Diamond/Pearl 48th: Roggenrola-vanderman128 Diamond; Diamond/Pearl 47th: Pidgeot-JohnnnyHero3 Soulsilver; Heartgold/Soulsilver 46th: Seismitoad-MrEmpoleon2010 Black 2; Black 2/White 2 Elim 12 (Super Smash Bros Brawl) 45th: Jumpluff(F)-pokemonand9 Soulsilver; Heartgold/Soulsilver 44th: Corphish(M)-jamespehrson Heartgold; Heartgold/Soulsilver 43rd: Gabite-shadowshayminakyform White; Black/White 42nd: Porygon-Msmaple Black; Black/White Elim 13 (Nintendo 3DS) 41st: Ambipom-mechaxenoxine55 Soulsilver; White 2; Black 2/White 2 40th: Lickitung-zannsos White 2; Black 2/White 2 39th: Herdier-gopokemon121 Heartgold; Heartgold/Soulsilver 38th: Blitzle(F)-AmazingArceus Black; Black/White Elim 14 (Good Burger) 37th: Staraptor-THEDKA3 Pearl; Diamond/Pearl 36th: Abomasnow(M)-DuncanandGeoff Pearl; Diamond/Pearl 35th: Deoxys-awesomeadam111 Soulsilver; Heartgold/Soulsilver 34th: Thundurus-regice112 White 2; Black 2/White 2 Elim 15 (Blues Brothers) 33rd: Hoppip-masterofflam White; Black/White 32nd: Muk-SBproductions12 Diamond; Diamond/Pearl 31st: Chansey-awsomekids1 Black; Heartgold; Heartgold/Soulsilver Muk-SBproductions12, Cleffa-rmills922, Flygon-NegaSub, Purugly-seittertps1120, and Roggenrola-vanderman128 return Elim 16 (Super Smash Bros Melee) 30th: Golbat-Phantomon555 White; Black/White 29th: Electabuzz-01ambrosed White 2; Black 2/White 2 28th: Shiftry-xtiandg0914 Pearl; Diamond/Pearl Elim 17 (Commercials) 27th: Mamoswine-QuilavaQueen Heartgold; White; Black/White 26th: Flygon-NegaSub (again) Pearl; Black 2/White 2 25th: Muk-SBproductions12 (again) Diamond; Diamond/Pearl; Heartgold/Soulsilver Elim 18 (Playstation Allstars Battle Royale) 24th: Jolteon-vidiogamemaster101 Diamond; Diamond/Pearl; Heartgold/Soulsilver 23rd: Luvdisc-mrpokeguy9 Pearl; Diamond/Pearl 22nd: Roggenrola-vanderman128 (again) Diamond; Diamond/Pearl; Black/White Merge and Jury starts Elim 19 (Big Brain Academy) 21st(1st member of the jury): Starly-mixmasteranime Black 2; Black 2/White 2 20th(2nd member of the jury): Xatu(M)-TheElectricManectric White; Black/White Elim 20 (Christmas) 19th(3rd member of the jury): Roselia-cheryblosen White; Black/White 18th(4th member of the jury): Cleffa-rmills922 (again) Pearl; Heartgold/Soulsilver Elim 21 (The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) 17th(5th member of the jury): Gurdurr-yymastaconfuctious Pearl; Diamond/Pearl 16th(6th member of the jury): Simisage-shadowthehedgehog125 (again) Black; Black 2; Black 2/White 2 Elim 22 (New Year's Eve and Day) 15th(7th member of the jury): Vanilluxe-CyndaZtarz Black 2; Black 2/White 2 14th(8th member of the jury): Shelmet-TheMysterious2634 Heartgold; Soulsilver; Heartgold/Soulsilver Elim 23 (American Idol) 13th(9th member of the jury): Nincada-shadowshade8 Black 2; White 2; Black 2/White 2 12th(10th member of the jury): Politoed(M)-joshytje5 Diamond; Diamond/Pearl Elim 24 (Hall of Game Awards) 11th(11th member of the jury): Mismagius-GamersFan2 Heartgold; Black; Black/White 10th(12th member of the jury): Purugly-seittertps1120 (again) Soulsilver; Diamond/Pearl Elim 25 (Ned's Declassified) 9th(13th member of the jury): Feraligatr-TheACF12 (again) Heartgold; White 2; Black 2/White 2 8th(14th member of the jury): Aerodactyl-StepSoneful Black; Black/White Elim 26 (School of Rock) 7th(15th member of the jury): Unfezant(M)-nintendofan204 Pearl; Black 2; Black 2/White 2 Elim 27 (Animal Crossing) 6th(16th member of the jury): Bouffalant-jacobwinner1999 Pearl; Diamond/Pearl Elim 28 (The Dark Knight series) 5th(17th member of the jury): Litwick-redfrog45 Diamond; Pearl; Diamond/Pearl Elim 29 (Pokemon main series) 4th(18th member of the jury): Maractus(F)-PinkLightnan Black; Soulsilver; Heartgold/Soulsilver Elim 30 (Jury Vote) 3rd: Beartic-kevandkeith42120 White; Diamond; Diamond/Pearl 2nd: Mantine-wifishark8 Heartgold; Heartgold/Soulsilver 1st: Qwilfish(M)-dudeski7373 White; Heartgold; Heartgold/Soulsilver Total Pokemon Media Awards TPM awards and nominees 1.Best Strategist: Beartic-kevandkeith42120, Mantine-wifishark8, Aerodactyl-StepSoneful, Gurdurr-yymastaconfuctious, Xatu(M)-TheElectricManectric 2.Best Hero: Qwilfish(M)-dudeski7373, Bouffalant-jacobwinner1999, Maractus(F)-PinkLightnan, Mismagius-GamersFan2, Purugly-seittertps1120 3.Best Villain: Beartic-kevandkeith42120, Bouffalant-jacobwinner1999, Chansey-awsomekids1, Jolteon(F)-vidiogamemaster101, Gurdurr-yymastaconfuctious 4.Strongest Jury Member: Litwick-redfrog45, Bouffalant-jacobwinner1999, Purugly-seittertps1120, Unfezant(M)-nintendofan204, Aerodactyl-StepSoneful 5.Best player not to make the merge: Jolteon(F)-vidiogamemaster101, Roggenrola-vanderman128, Luvdisc-mrpokeguy9, Deoxys-awesomeadam111, Chansey-awsomekids1 6.Biggest Shock(Player who did better than expected): Qwilfish(M)-dudeski7373, Mantine-wifishark8, Maractus(F)-PinkLightnan, Roselia-cheryblosen, Simisage-shadowthehedgehog125 7.Biggest Flop(Player who did worse than expected): Camerupt-BenAndMarcusInc, Glameow-JaneishaBreeder, Golett-TheLazySora, Zweilous(M)-darkknigh11, Castform-sonicpokelover123 8.Best Vaporterra Camp Veteran: Beartic-kevandkeith42120, Aerodactyl-StepSoneful, Purugly-seittertps1120, Nincada-shadethedarksoul8, Simisage-shadowthehedgehog125 9.Best Newcomer: Maractus(F)-PinkLightnan, Mismagius-GamersFan2, Muk-SBProductions12, Shiftry-xtiandg0914, Shelmet-TheMysterious2634 10.Best Confessionals: Maractus(F)-PinkLightnan, Jolteon(F)-vidiogamemaster101, Purugly-seittertps1120, Gurdurr-Yymastaconfuctious, Politoed(M)-joshytje5 11.Early out but likely future winner: Dodrio-carlcloverfan, Leavanny(M)-CharmanderIsAwesome, Landorus-trelonbarrett123, Zubat-coolman1118, Alakazam-ajthespriter06 12.Best shot at winning if he/she made the final 3: Bouffalant-jacobwinner1999, Litwick-redfrog45, Maractus(F)-PinkLightnan, Unfezant(M)-nintendofan204, Gurdurr-yymastaconfuctious Winners Best Strategist: Beartic-kevandkeith42120 Best Hero: Bouffalant-jacobwinner1999 (honorable mention: Qwilfish(M)-dudeski7373) Best Villain: Beartic-kevandkeith42120 Strongest Jury Member: Bouffalant-jacobwinner1999 (honorable mentions: Aerodactyl-StepSoneful, Litwick-redfrog45) Best Player not to make the Merge: Jolteon(F)-vidiogamemaster101 (honorable mentions: Chansey-awsomekids1 and Roggenrola-vanderman128) Biggest Shock(Did better than expected): Mantine-wifishark8 Biggest Flop(Did worse than expected): Golett-TheLazySora (honorable mention: Glameow-JaneishaBreeder) Best Vaporterra Camp Veteran: Purugly-seittertps1120 Best Newcomer: Maractus(F)-PinkLightnan (honorable mention: Mismagius-GamersFan2) Best Confessionals: Co-winners Jolteon(F)-vidiogamemaster101 and Politoed(M)-joshytje5 Early Out But Likely Future Winner: Leavanny-CharmanderIsAwesome (honorable mentions: Dodrio-carlcloverfan and Zubat-coolman1118) Best Shot at Winning if He/She made the final 3: Bouffalant-jacobwinner1999 (honorable mention: Unfezant(M)-nintendofan204) Most idols obtained/used: Aerodactyl-StepSoneful Immunity challenge king/queen: Beartic-kevandkeith42120 Kanto MVP: Aerodactyl-StepSoneful Johto MVP: Qwilfish(M)-dudeski7373 Hoenn MVP: Nincada-shadowshade8 Sinnoh MVP: Purugly-seittertps1120 Unova MVP: Beartic-kevandkeith42120 Diamond MVP: Beartic-kevandkeith42120(unoriginal team), Politoed(M)-joshytje5(original team) Pearl MVP: Litwick-redfrog45(unoriginal team), Bouffalant-jacobwinner1999(original team) Heartgold MVP: Qwilfish(M)-dudeski7373(unoriginal team), Mantine-wifishark8(original team) Soulsilver MVP:Maractus(F)-PinkLightnan(unoriginal team), Deoxys-awesomeadam111(original team) Black MVP: Aerodactyl-StepSoneful(original team) White MVP: Beartic-kevandkeith42120(original team but switched), Roselia-cheryblosen(original team) Black 2 MVP: Unfezant(M)-nintendofan204(unoriginal team), Vanilluxe-CyndaZtarz(original team) White 2 MVP: Feraligatr-TheACF12(unoriginal team), Electabuzz-01ambrosed(original team) DP MVP: Beartic-kevandkeith42120 HGSS MVP: Qwilfish(M)-dudeski7373 BW MVP: Aerodactyl-StepSoneful B2W2 MVP: Unfezant(M)-nintendofan204 Closest to winning another Vaporterra camp: Purugly-seittertps1120 Best returning player: Feraligatr-TheACF12 Best addon: Bouffalant-jacobwinner1999 Best legendary: Thundurus-regice112 Seasons 14 and 15 Total Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 would wrap up the 6-camp strictly pokemon camp series post Total Pokemon Allstars. As of these two camps, all Pokemon from the first 5 generations (along with the 3 generation 6 starters) would have been featured at least once in vaporterra's camp history. Black 2 and White 2 are two seperate camps but would feature the same challenges in the same sequence. The differences will be the twists and the items. There will be 3 points of each camp where eliminated players will return and the strike system is still implemented. If someone is eliminated due to a strike in 1 camp, an extra vote off will occur in the other camp to maintain equilibrium. Items would be distributed during several points of the game. Hidden Immunity Idols and Vote Revealers are available in both camps while Hidden Ally Idols and Vote Splitters would be Black 2 exclusive but Double Votes and Eject Buttons would be White 2 exclusive. Elims 1-11 were original teams, then starting elim 12 (Final 34) were the second set of teams that lasted until Elim 18 (the merge). Immediately after the merge the final returners made their debut and then the jury phase began Elim 19. Players ranked 18th through 4th will become jury members and vote for one of the final 3 players to win. After elimination 23 (Final 8), no items could be used in either camp. The final 6 challenge would give the winner immunity for the next 2 votes and in the final 5 vote, the player that earned the 2nd highest amount of votes would also be immune. The final 4 challenge was an OU Pokemon tournament on Pokemon Showdown, with Quagsire (Black 2) and Anorith (White 2) winning immunity. The Black 2 final 3 was Quagsire, Wingull, and Solrock; White 2 final 3 was Nidorina, Ledyba, and Anorith. mjpj189 was the only player to make it to the finale in both camps. In the Black 2 finale, 3rd place Solrock-mjpj189 got 4 votes, 2nd place Wingull-jacobwinner1999 (who returned) got 5 votes, and Quagsire-BlackMagic622 won the competition with 6 votes. In the much more one-sided White 2 finale, 3rd place Ledyba-Bunpuffy (who returned) got 1 vote, 2nd place Nidorina-joshytje5 got 2 votes, and Anorith-mjpj189 won the competition with 12 votes. Mjpj189 became just the 2nd player to win multiple (2) vaporterra camps, tying TheLazySora with 2 wins. Black 2 cast list Merge/Final 3 1.Quagsire-BlackMagic622 2.Wingull-jacobwinner1999 3.Solrock-mjpj189 Elimination Order Elim 1 90th: Magneton-MultiMariofan123 (Cheren Stoutland) 89th: Garbodor-coolman1118 (Cheren Stoutland) 88th: Watchog-OshawottCyber35712 (Cheren Stoutland) 87th: Froakie-laserluke4 (Clay Excadrill) 86th: Combee-jamespehrson (Clay Excadrill) 85th: Dodrio-Wraighteric (Burgh Leavanny) 84th: Skuntank-vidiogamemaster101 (Burgh Leavanny) Elim 2 83rd: Surskit-creepypastalover21 (Burgh Leavanny) 82nd: Magby-trelonbarrett123 (Burgh Leavanny) 81st: Cradily-joshytje5 (Burgh Leavanny) 80th: Slowbro-furret64 (Cheren Stoutland) 79th: Kangaskhan-less4u2c (Cheren Stoutland) 78th: Goldeen-eeveeboy123 (Drayden Haxorus) 77th: Fennekin-BurninAbsol (Drayden Haxorus) Elim 3 76th: Trapinch-RyanRotom12(Clay Excadrill) Got 3 Strikes 75th: Slugma-TheBeckham918 (Drayden Haxorus) 74th: Meditite-rmills922 (Drayden Haxorus) 73rd: Rhyhorn-TheACF12 (Clay Excadrill) 72nd: Loudred-GamerJful (Clay Excadrill) 71st: Karrablast-TheCommenterSam (Burgh Leavanny) Elim 4 70th: Carnivine-InternZach707 (Cheren Stoutland) Closed Account 69th: Omastar-CURVYRPAPRIKA (Cheren Stoutland) Got 3 strikes 68th: Drilbur-Farvaful (Cheren Stoutland) 67th: Wooper-piplupfan32 (Cheren Stoutland) 66th: Finneon-matthewvp18 (Burgh Leavanny) 65th: Regirock-awesomeadam111 (Drayden Haxorus) Elim 5 64th: Shedinja-CyndaZtarz (Burgh Leavanny) 63rd: Paras-Zavanation (Burgh Leavanny) 62nd: Miltank-shadowshayminakyform (Drayden Haxorus) 61st: Armaldo-chimchar279 (Clay Excadrill) Shedinja-CyndaZtarz and Finneon-matthewvp18 return Elim 6 60th: Gothorita-RoamingCharge (Drayden Haxorus) 59th: Lumineon-PinkLightnan (Drayden Haxorus) 58th: Raticate-SilverNinjaTyson (Burgh Leavanny) 57th: Tirtouga-kirby1781 (Burgh Leavanny) 56th: Mienfoo-Franky494 (Clay Excadrill) Elim 7 55th: Hypno-ajthespriter06 (Burgh Leavanny) 54th: Burmy-TheWetVerizon (Burgh Leavanny) 53rd: Swinub-monok1998 (Drayden Haxorus) 52nd: Gastrodon (West Sea)-logmeister4 (Clay Excadrill) Elim 8 51st: Venipede-TheLonelySpiritomb (Burgh Leavanny) QUIT 50th: Volbeat-Bunpuffy (Burgh Leavanny) 49th: Geodude-bejamom (Burgh Leavanny) 48th: Parasect-THEDKA3 (Drayden Haxorus) 47th: Vanillish-tacoburger22 (Cheren Stoutland) Elim 9 46th: Shedinja-CyndaZtarz (again) (Burgh Leavanny/Cheren Stoutland) 45th: Amoonguss-babycakes123tdifan (Cheren Stoutland) 44th: Eelektrik-ShinxBoy01 (Drayden Haxorus) 43rd: Krabby-rhbkblader88 (Clay Excadrill) Elim 10 42nd: Shroomish-clilmama33830 (Cheren Stoutland) 41st: Kabutops-2319mi (Cheren Stoutland) 40th: Lombre-shadowthehedgehog125 (Drayden Haxorus) 39th: Slakoth-StepSoneful (Clay Excadrill) Elim 11 38th: Nidoran(F)-Gardevoir427 (Clay Excadrill) 37th: Magnezone-sizorwooper2 (Burgh Leavanny) 36th: Regice-darkknigh11 (Drayden Haxorus) 35th: Tangela-redturtle632 (Cheren Stoutland) ELIMINATED DUE TO PERSONAL CIRCUMSTANCES 4 teams become 3; Nidoran(F) and Mienfoo return Elim 12 34th: Vespiquen-pinkbelossom (Burgh Leavanny/Caitlin Gothitelle) 33rd: Finneon-matthewvp18 (Cheren Stoutland/Shauntal Chandelure) Elim 13 32nd: Carvanha-charizard3210 (Cheren Stoutland/Caitlin Gothitelle) 31st: Wingull-jacobwinner1999 (Clay Excadrill/Caitlin Gothitelle) 30th: Bonsly-TheLazySora (Clay Excadrill/Shauntal Chandelure) Elim 14 29th: Timburr-Regice371 (Cheren Stoutland/Burgh Leavanny/Iris Axew) 28th: Claydol-ShinyStoutland (Clay Excadrill/Burgh Leavanny/Caitlin Gothitelle) Elim 15 27th: Venomoth-tpidude73 (Drayden Haxorus/Caitlin Gothitelle) 26th: Pelipper-AmazingArceus (Cheren Stoutland/Burgh Leavanny/Shauntal Chandelure) Elim 16 25th: Bibarel-GamersFan2 (Clay Excadrill/Caitlin Gothitelle) 24th: Wurmple-masterofflam (Clay Excadrill/Iris Axew) Elim 17 (All 3 teams vote someone off; Ludicolo, Grumpig, and Solrock immune) 23rd: Whimsicott-CharmanderIsAwesome (Clay Excadrill/Iris Axew) 22nd: Gigalith-regice112 (Cheren Stoutland/Caitlin Gothitelle) 21st: Dusclops-yymastaconfuctious (Clay Excadrill/Shauntal Chandelure) Merge; Wingull and Pelipper return Elim 18 20th: Basculin(Blue Stripe)-kietgreen (Cheren Stoutland/Iris Axew) 19th: Beldum-IRuleWithLucas (Clay Excadrill/Iris Axew) Jury starts Elim 19 18th: Nidoran(F)-Gardevoir427 (again) (Clay Excadrill/Shauntal Chandelure) 17th: Shellos(East Sea)-DoubleJEspejwan6 (Drayden Haxorus/Iris Axew) Elim 20 16th: Shieldon-nintendofan204 (Burgh Leavanny/Iris Axew) 15th: Forretress-gaming12379 (Burgh Leavanny/Iris Axew) Elim 21 14th: Pelipper-AmazingArceus (again) (Cheren Stoutland/Burgh Leavanny/Shauntal Chandelure) 13th: Ludicolo-wifishark8 (Burgh Leavanny/Caitlin Gothitelle) Elim 22 12th: Toxicroak-mixmasteranime (Burgh Leavanny/Shauntal Chandelure) 11th: Trubbish-PoryfulZ (Clay Excadrill/Shauntal Chandelure) Elim 23 10th: Registeel-JohnnnyHero3 (Drayden Haxorus/Caitlin Gothitelle) 9th: Conkeldurr-gaamaru95 (Clay Excadrill/Shauntal Chandelure) Elim 24 8th: Vigoroth-xtiandg0914 (Cheren Stoutland/Shauntal Chandelure) 7th: Stunky-dudeski7373 (Drayden Haxorus/Iris Axew) Elim 25 6th: Grimer-kevandkeith42120 (Drayden Haxorus/Caitlin Gothitelle) 5th: Grumpig-gopokemon121 (Drayden Haxorus/Iris Axew) Elim 26 4th: Mienfoo-Franky494 (again) (Clay Excadrill/Caitlin Gothitelle) FINALE 3rd: Solrock-mjpj189 (Cheren Stoutland/Shauntal Chandelure) 2nd: Wingull-jacobwinner1999 (again) (Clay Excadrill/Caitlin Gothitelle) 1st: Quagsire-BlackMagic622 (Drayden Haxorus/Shauntal Chandelure) White 2 cast list Merge/Final 3 1.Nidorina-joshytje5 2.Ledyba-Bunpuffy 3.Anorith-mjpj189 Elimination Order Elim 1 90th: Doduo-Wraighteric (Skyla Swanna) 89th: Kricketot-OshawottCyber35721 (Skyla Swanna) 88th: Klang-Inferernapey2 (Skyla Swanna) 87th: Snorunt-therox94 (Roxie Scolipede) 86th: Cottonee-pinkbelossom (Roxie Scolipede) 85th: Rattata-the666wings (Marlon Jellicent) 84th: Carracosta-ForrestMightyena247 (Marlon Jellicent) Elim 2 83rd: Slowpoke-SBProductions12 (Roxie Scolipede) 82nd: Nidoqueen-CURVYRPAPRIKA (Roxie Scolipede) 81st: Snubbull-tpidude73 (Roxie Scolipede) 80th: Scolipede-vidiogamemaster101 (Elesa Zebstrika) 79th: Shellder-Deefinity10 (Elesa Zebstrika) 78th: Seaking-carlcloverfan (Marlon Jellicent) 77th: Wailmer-masterofflam (Marlon Jellicent) Elim 3 76th: Tentacool-TheACF12(Marlon Jellicent) 75th: Sewaddle-babycakes123tdifan(Marlon Jellicent) 74th: Stoutland-SilverNinjaTyson(Skyla Swanna) 73rd: Cherubi-rmills922(Skyla Swanna) 72nd: Throh-gamecity12(Roxie Scolipede) 71st: Gloom-firebid1030 (Roxie Scolipede) Elim 4 70th: Pupitar-InternZach707(Marlon Jellicent) closed account 69th: Silcoon-PuffballCupcake(Elesa Zebstrika) 68th: Cascoon-heykelly1(Elesa Zebstrika) 67th: Ledyba-Bunpuffy(Elesa Zebstrika) 66th: Chinchou-24Zony(Marlon Jellicent) 65th: Patrat-TheZappingZebstrika(Skyla Swanna) Elim 5 64th: Tympole-shadowduck7 (Elesa Zebstrika) QUIT 63rd: Skiploom-scruffy1203 (Elesa Zebstrika) 62nd: Spearow-PokemonFanKH2 (Skyla Swanna) 61st: Numel-lohuydahutt (Roxie Scolipede) Cherubi-rmills922 and Carracosta-ForrestMightyena247 return Elim 6 60th: Shuckle-10gamerguy (Marlon Jellicent) 59th: Kingler-claynay1 (Marlon Jellicent) 58th: Ducklett-thetwisterboy09 (Skyla Swanna) 57th: Exeggcute-Franky494 (Skyla Swanna) 56th: Medicham-maynorpatty (Roxie Scolipede) Elim 7 55th: Duskull-cheryblosen (Elesa Zebstrika) 54th: Cryogonal-helenabeat7275 (Elesa Zebstrika) 53rd: Klink-DuncanandGeoff (Marlon Jellicent) 52nd: Feebas-sizorwooper2 (Skyla Swanna) Elim 8 51st: Boldore-TheLonelySpiritomb (Elesa Zebstrika) QUIT 50th: Shuppet-rocerdude404 (Roxie Scolipede) 49th: Lotad-TheVaporeon123 (Roxie Scolipede) 48th: Hitmontop-sdoniczx (Marlon Jellicent) 47th: Galvantula-Regice371 (Skyla Swanna) Elim 9 46th: Omanyte-tacoburger22 (Marlon Jellicent) 45th: Ferrothorn-bmania99 (Marlon Jellicent) 44th: Lileep-chimchar279 (Elesa Zebstrika) 43rd: Tentacruel-2319mi (Roxie Scolipede) Elim 10 42nd: Illumise-less4u2c (Skyla Swanna) 41st: Vullaby-seittertps1120 (Skyla Swanna) 40th: Drowzee-TheSwoobatNinja (Elesa Zebstrika) 39th: Seedot-PKMNDramaStudios (Roxie Scolipede) Elim 11 38th: Entei-clilmama33830 (Elesa Zebstrika) 37th: Carracosta-ForrestMightyena247 (again) (Elesa Zebstrika) 36th: Heatmor-StepSoneful (Marlon Jellicent) 35th: Cherubi-rmills922 (again) (Roxie Scolipede) 4 teams become 3; Omanyte and Ledyba return Elim 12 34th: Bronzor-awsomekids1 (Marlon Jellicent/Marshal Mienshao) 33rd: Hariyama-Arceon493 (Marlon Jellicent/Alder Volcarona) Elim 13 32nd: Whirlipede-charizard3210 (Roxie Scolipede/Alder Volcarona) 31st: Tyrogue-lucariopokemon1 (Skyla Swanna/Alder Volcarona) 30th: Darumaka-jacobwinner1999 (Roxie Scolipede/Marshal Mienshao) Elim 14 29th: Torkoal-kietgreen (Elesa Zebstrika/Marshal Mienshao) 28th: Zigzagoon-LolliPopGirlMeow (Skyla Swanna/Alder Volcarona) Elim 15 27th: Chespin-PoryfulZ (Skyla Swanna/Grimsley Bisharp) 26th: Barboach-NegaSub (Elesa Zebstrika/Alder Volcarona) Elim 16 25th: Budew-GamersFan2 (Roxie Scolipede/Grimsley Bisharp) 24th: Roserade-TheWetVerizon (Marlon Jellicent/Alder Volcarona) Elim 17 (All 3 teams vote someone off; Nidorina, Remoraid, and Kricketune immune) 23rd: Relicanth-shadowthehedgehog125 (Skyla Swanna/Marshal Mienshao) 22nd: Makuhita-shadethedarksoul8 (Elesa Zebstrika/Grimsley Bisharp) 21st: Weepinbell-yymastaconfuctious (Roxie Scolipede/Alder Volcarona) Merge; Weepinbell and Bronzor return Elim 18 20th: Omanyte-tacoburger22 (again) (Marlon Jellicent/Marshal Mienshao) 19th: Skorupi-ShinyStoutland (Roxie Scolipede/Alder Volcarona) Jury starts Elim 19 18th: Bronzor-awsomekids1 (again) (Roxie Scolipede/Marlon Jellicent/Marshal Mienshao) 17th: Staravia-NightBlastingSkitty (Elesa Zebstrika/Alder Volcarona) Elim 20 16th: Weepinbell-yymastaconfuctious (again) (Roxie Scolipede/Grimsley Bisharp/Alder Volcarona) 15th: Kricketune-regice112 (Elesa Zebstrika/Grimsley Bisharp) Elim 21 14th: Audino-kevandkeith42120 (Skyla Swanna/Grimsley Bisharp) 13th: Hippowdon-wifishark8 (Elesa Zebstrika/Marshal Mienshao) Elim 22 12th: Fearow-redfrog45 (Marlon Jellicent/Grimsley Bisharp) 11th: Gulpin-mixmasteranime (Marlon Jellicent/Marshal Mienshao) Elim 23 10th: Chingling-gopokemon121 (Roxie Scolipede/Alder Volcarona) 9th: Gothita-pokemonand9 (Skyla Swanna/Alder Volcarona) Elim 24 8th: Remoraid-gaamaru95 (Marlon Jellicent/Alder Volcarona) 7th: Exeggutor-BlackMagic622 (Elesa Zebstrika/Marshal Mienshao) Elim 25 6th: Mothim-TheMysterious2634 (Marlon Jellicent/Grimsley Bisharp) 5th: Beautifly-dudeski7373 (Roxie Scolipede/Alder Volcarona) Elim 26 4th: Magnemite-Woodenfan (Skyla Swanna/Grimsley Bisharp) Finale 3rd: Ledyba-Bunpuffy (again) (Elesa Zebstrika/Alder Volcarona) 2nd: Nidorina-joshytje5 (Roxie Scolipede/Marshal Mienshao) 1st: Anorith-mjpj189 (Skyla Swanna/Marshal Mienshao) Season 16 After completing his quest to host every Pokemon from Generation 1-5, vaporterra finally gets around to the next Region to base a camp around in August 2013 before Generation 6: Unova. However since vaporterra was in the midst of college preparations, he definitely tried to make this season a bit smaller than last time. This season will focus on Generation 5 and Unova. 60 players (4 teams of 15) will start this game off and there will be 8 addons and 4 returning players. To give a bit of a retro feel to this camp, there will be NO items (not even Hidden Immunity Idols) but there will still be the 3 strikes system and a few twists. I did something different this time by putting all this camp's information on the new vaporterra TPU blog. Link below: http://totalpokemonunova.blogspot.com/2013/08/introductionchallenge-1.html Camps outside of Pokemon I did have a few camps not involving pokemon. The first being Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains, with Heroes Trent, DJ, Owen, Cody, Tyler, Bridgette, Beth, Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie going against the more or less somewhat evil characters Harold, Noah, Ezekiel, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Izzy, Eva, and of course Heather going head to head. This is the first camp of mine to have the immunity idol and the first in which there was a final 3 jury vote. Izzy-bloodyprince126 won this season. Next was TD Fans vs. faves, held at the same time as TP Fans vs. Faves. It featured the contestants that are on each of the 3 seasons of Total Drama (minus Heather; she's not a fave), Harold. DJ, Duncan, Owen, Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Courtney, against non contestants/future contestants Chris, Chef, Psycho Killer, Mr. Coconut, Leshaniqua, Brady, Billy the Intern, DJ's Mom, Alejandro, and Sierra. The top 3 finishers of this season were 3.Leshaniqua-piplupfan28, 2.Alejandro-perezzzX, and 1.Gwen-TotalBrawlsland My next non pokemon camp was Total Drama World Cup. The 32 countries in the 2010 South Africa world cup competed to see who was the TD king of the world. The final 11 were as follows: 11.Mexico-panchillo9797 10.Brazil-piplupfan28 9.South Africa-gardevoirjarron 8.Italy-mr102612 7.North Korea-cheryblosen 6.Cote D'Ivoire-mixmasteranime 5.South Korea-Woodenfan 4.Switzerland-sonicpokelover123 3.France-seittertps1120 2.USA-mechaxenoxine55 1.Portugal-mjpj189 Mjpj189 won with a jury vote of 4-3 (France, Ivory Coast, NK, and SA voted Portugal; Mexico, Switzerland, and SK voted USA, and Italy and Brazil did not vote). Immunity songs were introduced in this camp. My latest non pokemon camp is Total Drama Women's World Cup, which is a sequel to Total Drama World Cup. The 16 countries in the 2011 Germany women's world cup compete to see who is the TD queen of the world. The only 2 former TDWC players to be in this camp are mechaxenoxine55 and mixmasteranime, who are playing as USA and Nigeria respectively. For this camp, I made checkpoint videos every few eliminations to sum up what has happened in the camp thus far. The 16 contestants at the start of the camp in group stage were: Group A {C}Germany-mariosonicBFDI as Kim Kulig {C}France-Mitchie52736 as Sonia Bompastor {C}Nigeria-mixmasteranime as Perpetua Nkwocha {C}Canada-tdafanclub as Christine Sinclair {C}Group B {C}England-SeakingPwns64 as Jill Scott {C}Japan-uxiedude910 as Homare Sawa {C}Mexico-mrtristan626 as Monica Ocampo {C}New Zealand-regice371 as Hannah Wilkinson {C}Group C Sweden-TotalDramaEnthusiast as Nilla Fischer {C}USA-mechaxenoxine55 as Abby Wambach {C}North Korea-singer042 as Jo Yun-Mi {C}Colombia-PokemonTrainerAmber as Yoreli Rincon {C}Group D {C}Brazil-TheLazySora as Marta {C}Australia-totaldramacommunity as Caitlin Foord {C}Norway-pinkbelossom as Emilie Haavi {C}Equatorial Guinea-awesomemudkipking as Geneveva Anonma Then in the team repick, the remaining players were: Sexy Peeps United: Australia, Japan, Colombia, England, and Sweden Mujerebol City: Norway, North Korea, New Zealand, Nigeria, and Canada FC Winners: Equatorial Guinea, Mexico, France, Germany, and USA Then when FC Winners dissolved and 2 players returned (Brazil and Canada), these were the players that remained: Sexy Peeps United: Japan Colombia England Sweden France and Canada Mujerebol City: Norway North Korea New Zealand Nigeria Germany and Brazil Then these 8 players made the merge: Brazil, Canada, Colombia, France, Germany, North Korea, Norway, and Sweden Then 2 players returned (Japan and Mexico): to join the final 6, Norway, North Korea, Canada, Brazil, Germany, and France The final 2 players were Japan and Brazil. France was the highest ranking player not to return. This season was the first time in which the winner was decided by a jury vote but the jury vote wasn't revealed until the final 2. The players ranked from 3rd-9th place became the jury. Brazil's Marta(TheLazySora) won the camp with votes from France, Germany, North Korea, and Norway. Japan's Homare Sawa(uxiedude910) was the runner up with votes from Canada, Colombia, and Mexico. Next was Total Drama Combination. Noah-bane7797(42nd) and Staci-wooperer323(41st) were voted off before the teams formed. The teams were picked by Leshawna-StepSoneful, Owen-wifishark8, Sierra-mrlegowaffle911, and Tyler-THEDKA3 Original 4 teams Fanatic Surfer Bunny Lawyer Silent Skinny Punk Tan Warriors (FSBLSSPTW) TC Sierra-mrlegowaffle911 1.Bridgette-TheLazySora 38th place: DJ-redking632 2.Courtney-SSBBFantic989 3.B-shadowthehedgehog125 32nd place: Katie-meanboy305 5.Duncan-Mario64Plush 6.Anne Maria-PinnHeadLarry 7.Eva-PinkLightnan Attitude Cunning Athletic Indie Guitarist Geeky Hispanic Fame Hungry Models (ACAIGGHFHM) TC Leshawna-StepSoneful 1.Heather-clilmama33830 30th place(quit): Jo-jamespehrson 2.Zoey-QuilavaQueen 34th place(got 3 strikes): Trent-TotalDrama1100 4.Beth-starchart14 5.Alejandro-joshtheawesum96 40th place: Dakota-thetwisterboy09 6.Justin-quilavadude27 Gassy Multi Crazy Army Psychic Homeschooled Gamer Jock Airheads (GMCAPHGJA) TC Owen-wifishark8 1.Mike-joshytje5 2.Izzy-DestructiveDugtrio 3.Brick-landyd12 4.Dawn-dewhbda 5.Ezekiel-1benkalani 6.Sam-masterofflam 33rd place: Lightning-totaldrama776 36th place: Lindsay-cuitrex Sporty Friendly Scrawny Party Goth Skilled Jerky Old Bubbles (SFSPGSJOB) TC Tyler-THEDKA3 37th place: Sadie-MrCodyFan 1.Cody-IRuleWithLucas 35th place(quit): Geoff-seittertps1120 31st place(3 strikes): Gwen-LeFreaks1234 2.Harold-flamelord325 3.Scott-TotalDramaHighSpeed 39th place: Blaineley-naniboi1 29th place: Cameron-QuilMasters1 3 new teams of 8 were formed. The teams were picked by the 3 TCs whose team didn't have to vote a player off in the 6th elimination (Sierra Owen and Leshawna) but after teams were picked the team members submited ideas for team names and the players whose ideas became the team names (Izzy Sam and Beth) became the real TCs of the new teams. After Izzy's elimination, B and Cody returned and Bridgette became the new TC of Big Booty Bitches. 28th place: Ezekiel-1benkalani(Game Crushers) 27th place: B-shadowthehedgehog125(Big Booty Bitches) Big Booty Bitches First TC: (24th place closed account) Izzy-DestructiveDugtrio TC(Izzy's successor): Bridgette-TheLazySora 1.Sierra-mrlegowaffle911 19th place: Duncan-Mario64Plush 26th place: Anne Maria-PinnHeadLarry 22nd place: Courtney-SSBBFantic989 2.Scott-TotalDramaHighSpeed 3.Cody-IRuleWithLucas Game Crushers TC: Sam-masterofflam 1.Owen-wifishark8 2.Mike-joshytje5 3.Tyler-THEDKA3 21st place: Brick-landyd12 25th place(returned and joined Big Booty Bitches): Cody-IRuleWithLucas 4.Justin-quilavadude27 5.B-shadowthehedgehog125 Vicious and Delicious 20th place: Beth-starchart14 (First TC of this team) TC (Beth's successor) Leshawna-StepSoneful 1.Heather-clilmama33830 22nd place: Dawn-dewhbda 2.Eva-PinkLightnan 3.Zoey-QuilavaQueen 18th place: Alejandro-joshtheawesum96 4.Harold-flamelord325 So with BBB at 4 players, GC at 6 players, and VAD at 5 players, Anne Maria-PinnHeadLarry and Dakota-thetwisterboy09 returned and a special challenge occured where the 3 teams competed for immunity and the winning team and returning players would be immune and the returning players would pick 1 player from each of the non immune teams to also have immunity and then the members of the two losing teams would vote off 1 player. 17th place: Owen-wifishark8 was voted off through this twist. Then Anne Maria and Dakota picked the new teams Cookie Crumblers TC Anne Maria-PinnHeadLarry 1.Bridgette-TheLazySora 15th place: Sierra-mrlegowaffle911 12th place: Tyler-THEDKA3 2.Zoey-QuilavaQueen 3.Leshawna-StepSoneful 4.Cody-IRuleWithLucas 5.Owen-wifishark8 Donut Dynamo TC(elims 12-14) 14th place: Dakota-thetwisterboy09 16th place: Harold-flamelord325 13th place: Scott-TotalDramaHighSpeed 1.Heather-clilmama33830 2.B-shadowthehedgehog125 3.Eva-PinkLightnan 4.Sam-masterofflam (TC post Dakota's elimination) 11th place: Mike-joshytje5 Anne Maria, B, Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Heather, Leshawna, Owen, Tyler, and Zoey make it to the merge Final 10(Heather wins immunity) 10th place: Anne Maria-PinnHeadLarry (again) Final 9(Heather wins immunity) 9th place: Eva-PinkLightnan Final 8(Cody wins immunity) 8th place: Bridgette-TheLazySora Final 7(Leshawna wins immunity) 7th place: Zoey-QuilavaQueen Final 6(Owen wins immunity) 6th place: Cody-IRuleWithLucas (again) Final 5(Heather wins immunity) 5th place: Owen-wifishark8 Final 4(Heather wins immunity) 4th place: B-shadowthehedgehog125 (again) Jury 1.Tyler-THEDKA3 2.Mike-joshytje5 3.Anne Maria-PinnHeadLarry 4.Eva-PinkLightnan 5.Bridgette-TheLazySora 6.Zoey-QuilavaQueen 7.Cody-IRuleWithLucas 8.Owen-wifishark8 9.B-shadowthehedgehog125 Final 3 Jury Vote 3rd: Leshawna-StepSoneful (0 votes) 2nd: Heather-clilmama33830 (1 vote; Cody) 1st: Sam-masterofflam (8 votes; Anne Maria, B, Bridgette, Eva, Mike, Owen, Tyler, Zoey) The first camp to start in 2013 was Survivor Favorites. Originally planned for 24 players, 1 more was allowed due to a sticky signup situation. The people that signed up picked their favorite castaway from recent seasons (with one exception) and that have only competed in one season. The camp had Redemption Island and started with a team pick with Brandon, Chelsea, Pete, and Malcolm, and the original 4 tribes were named after their original tribes: Upolu, Salani, Tandang, and Matsing. When 20 were left in the main game, the 4 tribes became 2: Upolu and Salani (since Upolu and Salani had better challenge records than Tandang and Matsing). When 13 remained in the main game, Malcolm defeated Abi and Brett to return from Redemption Island and the tribe merged to Epizon (Greek for Survivor; tribe name courtesy of Kim). Troyzan won at Redemption Island and returned at the final 5 (Redemption Island ended at that point) and Chelsea and Ken would be the only players voted off that wouldn't be sent to Redemption Island. Kim would win by a 5-3-3 vote. Epizon Final 3 Sole Survivor: Kim Spradlin-tdilindsayfan100 Co-2nd place: Natalie Tenerelli-clilmama33830 Co-2nd place: Troyzan Robertson-NegaSub 25th place: Fabio Birza-Rhbkblader88 (Matsing) 24th place: Matty Whitmore-2319mi (Tandang) 23rd place: Gervase Peterson-Mugas Saeed(TheVaporeon123) (Matsing) 22nd place: Whitney Duncan-sparkyeah5000 (Upolu) 21st place: Dawn Meehan-cheryblosen (Tandang) 20th place: Jonas Otsuji-SuperPlatformer (Salani) 19th place: Jay Byars-DeeandEd (Matsing/Salani) 18th place: Andrea Boelhke-Landyd12 (Tandang/Salani) 17th place: Erinn Lobdell-less4u2c (Salani/Upolu) 16th place: Brett Clouser-THEDKA3 (Salani) 15th place: AbiMaria Gomes-TotalDramaHighSpeed (Matsing/Upolu) Jury Starts 14th place: Angie Layton-PinkLightnan(Upolu/Epizon) 13th place: Brandon Hantz-jacobwinner1999(Upolu/Epizon) 12th place: Malcolm Freberg-mrtristan626(Matsing/Upolu/Epizon) 11th place: Kourtney Moon-redfrog45(Upolu/Salani/Epizon) 10th place: Carter Williams-seittertps1120(Upolu/Epizon) 9th place: Natalie White-Hugatree343(Matsing/Upolu/Epizon) 8th place: Erik Reichenbach-thetwisterboy09(Matsing/Upolu/Epizon) 7th place: Todd Herzog-StepSoneful(Upolu/Epizon) 6th place: Pete Yurkowski-dudeski7373(Tandang/Salani/Epizon) 5th place: Chelsea Meissner-TheLazySora(Salani/Epizon) 4th place: Ken Hoang-wifishark8(Tandang/Salani/Epizon) Future camps vaporterra stopped joining YouTube camps in 2014. He competed and hosted in ORGs, which were the same games but different name and concept, for a while afterwards before withdrawing from these games entirely. Once he won nintendo204's Total Drama Everything as Pikachu, a camp that lasted for roughly 3 years from start to finish, the retirement was official. These days he can be found on Twitter or Discord @PokeWizardCali